


A Crush

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19
Genre: F/F, I'm in love with Maya, why is there no Station 19 fics yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: “Awesome I’ve got a date with a firefighter, Miranda isn’t the only one, go me!”Maya has a crush on a blonde doctor from Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.





	A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> There are no Station 19 fics yet, it doesn't even have a fandom listed on this site yet, that needs to change! 
> 
> I need a title for this, wow that is a bad one I put!

Maya Bishop grinned as she watched the blonde she’s been eyeing for the last 6 weeks pick up her purse and stand from the table she’s been sitting at for the last 3 hours with other doctors as she said goodnight to them all, Maya’s been keeping tabs on her and the time but not like a creep she just knows that because they’ve all been here for 3 hours as well, she’s one of the doctors at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital which is all she knows because she has seen her hospital badge and she hugged Ben Warren hello the first time he came here with them after shift.

“You know if you want her so bad, go and talk to her, she can’t be all that bad.”

Maya took a drink from her beer bottle and looked at Andy who was sitting across the table from her, she was grinning at her over her own beer and nodding approvingly as she looked at the blonde doctor, Victoria was kicking Dean’s ass at darts who was whining loudly about it behind them while Jack played pool with a stranger, Ben was at home with his wife and son while Travis was sitting with her and Andy staring into his glass of rum and coke as if it would give him all the answers to life’s mysteries.

“It’s not that easy, she’s like a million times smarter then I am, and she’s drop dead gorgeous, look at her, why would she be interested in me, hell she’s probably already dating or has a husband, or is straight or…all the good ones are taken Andy!” 

Frowning as she whined and looked at her beer bottle, she’s almost picked off the label completely without even realizing it. 

“She’s the reason you picked this table? God you’re like a teenager crushing to scared to tell the other person you like them, it’s pathetic to watch, go and talk to her before Dean see’s her and if she is straight he’ll charm the pants off her faster then you can say firetruck. Hurry before she leaves!”

Maya turned to watch the blonde walk past her and took a big gulp finishing her beer and stood from her seat, she could do this she runs into burning buildings this should be easy, why was she starting to sweat, she was going to make a fool of herself she knew it.

“Wish me luck.”

Andy and Travis raised their drinks to her and then took a drink as she took a breath and moved quickly to catch up to the blonde, she really needed to know her name she couldn’t keep calling her the blonde and tapped her on the shoulder waiting for her to turn as she smiled.

“Hi, huh I’m a…I’m Maya, hi.”

The blonde smiled at her and Maya wanted to find a hole, crawl into it and die, oh god she was so stupid and now this woman was thinking how much of an idiot she was, she should just go drown her sorrows in another beer, the blond laughed lightly.

“Hi Maya, nice to meet you I’m Arizona.”

That was way better to call her then the blonde, it had a nice ring to it, she could get used to saying that name, she grinned.

“I ah…I was wondering if you, that is if you’re not…want to get a drink?”

She was sure her voice might have cracked at the end and she was sure her eyes were wide, she must have sounded like a kid, this was dumb, she tried not to show her disappointment as Arizona looked sorry and frowned.

“I would love to really I would, but I’m late picking up my daughter from her baby-sitters and I need to make sure she finished all her homework.”

Maya hoped the way her shoulders fell didn’t give her away as she nodded.

“That’s fine sorry for-”

Arizona shook her head as she pulled her purse from her shoulder and opened it as she started digging through it looking for something, she pulled out a eyeliner pencil.

“No really Maya I would love to grab drinks with you, but I can’t right now, but the next time I’m free and you’re free we can totally meet. Look-”

Maya watched grinning like a fool as Arizona, she had amazing hands and they felt so nice on her arm, picked up her left arm and wrote on her arm a phone number and at the end of it a happy face.

“There’s my number, you better write it down so it doesn’t smudge, trust me using an eyeliner to jot down numbers isn’t the best thing and doesn’t last long, it’s a date Maya.”

Maya knew she was grinning still, she hoped she wasn’t blushing but her face felt like it was getting hot.

“Ah yea, yea I’ll give you a call, I’m a firefighter I work at Station 19 just down the street.”

Arizona’s eyes got a little wider and she bites her lip before smiling wildly, her eyes seem to sparkle but maybe Maya is a little drunk and they aren’t really doing that, but she would like to think they are.

“Awesome I’ve got a date with a firefighter, Miranda isn’t the only one, go me!”

Maya laughed as Arizona looked excited.

“I’m totally telling my daughter I have an up coming date with a firefighter, she’ll love it. Ok but I really do have to go now, sorry I hate to run now that we are talking but if I’m not there by 10 I owe her an extra half hour to stay up watching Netflix on the weekend as per our deal.”

Maya nods and will go write down this number as soon as she gets back to the table, she hopes someone can find her a damn pen.

“Oh, and if you do happen to smudge that number between here and finding a pen, ask Ben Warren he’ll give you my number and can you let him know everyone is waiting to catch up, we need to hear how life is as an awesome, wicked firefighter, goodnight!”

Maya nods and says goodnight back to Arizona as she turns and leaves the bar, she is grinning like a damn fool she knows it as she turns back to walk to her table, her left arm held out proudly, so she doesn’t hit it or smudge the writing, she knows she’s also showing it off. 

“I’ve got a date! Oh, her name is Arizona, she’s a doctor and she knows Ben Warren, find me a pen I need to write this down, look it’s pink!”

She said loudly as she held up her arm higher to show off the numbers written there, Andy and Travis were both just grinning as Andy pulled a pen out of her purse and Travis passed over a dry napkin, they watched as Maya wrote the numbers, the happy face and the name Arizona, then she circled it and they both laughed out loud as she didn’t fold it she just picked it up and shoved it down the neck to her shirt into her bra.

“What I’m not going to risk losing this.”

She said laughing, she was still nervous, but she was giddy now to, she can’t believe she got a date, she’d have to make sure Dean stayed away from the good doctor until at least date number 3, she hoped it got that far, she sighed happily.

“I need another beer; you guys want another drink?”

They both nod as she gets back up and heads to the bar, she’s still grinning when she returns a few minutes later with 2 bottles of beer and a glass, the numbers on her arm already smudged but the happy face can still be made out even in the dim lights of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was done quickly as I watched the newest episode of NCIS, I'm in love with Maya and Travis they are amazing, ok that's a lie I love them all and I'm so glad this show is a thing. 
> 
> Yes I know I need this edited.


End file.
